Moonlight Sonata
by Mikki Warner
Summary: This one is for you. ZaTr


Title: Moonlight Sonata  
Summary: This one is for you.  
Rating: T  
Explanation: What do you think? Look at my other ZaTr stories and you tell me why things are the way they are in this story.  
Word Count: ~930

This is my 12/12/12 day special! Enjoy it with every fiber of your being, guys!

* * *

Nimble fingers delicately stuck every note perfectly to make a gorgeous sound. His hands glided across the ivory keys gracefully playing his favorite classical tune; the first movement from Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. A beautiful, calm piece with a mysterious twist. To him it told a story. Not a story written in ink but a figurative story. One that plays in your head as you listen to such amazing music such as this.

"You're sounding great, ZIM. Think you'll be ready for the recital tomorrow?" ZIM nodded at the question.

"For sure." ZIM said, as he continued to play. "It really shocks people when I play songs like this. I have only six fingers total whereas humans has ten . . . Guess it's just another skill I possess." ZIM told his brother. "I'm not nervous, though, if that's what you were asking." Red grinned.

"You never are. You're much too confident to ever be anxious." Red said. "Keep practicing." He told ZIM before leaving the music room of their home. ZIM didn't say anything. He kept playing the song.

What a marvelous song it was. It created a lingering harmony in the room. It was so abstruse, romantic and infatuating all at the same time. The song had that tone. The tone only a great composer such as Bach, Mozart and, of course, Beethoven could only master. It was a haunting piece, yet it drew people to it rather than away. That's how stunningly, charming the music was.

ZIM closed his eyes. He memorized the song because he loved it so much. The Irken played with full passion. He was so into it he didn't hear the door of the music room opening again with a new guest silently sauntering into the room and standing directly behind him.

"You have a lovely sound." ZIM gasped, jumping a bit, slamming his knees into the underside of the piano.

"God, Tak. You scared me." ZIM said. Tak's violet eyes flashed at him. A wicked smirk crossed her features.

"I kind of figured. Your reaction to my compliment gave it away." Tak said, sitting on the black, stained, wooden bench next to ZIM.

"Yes well . . . Is there any reason as to why you interrupt my practice time?"

"I just wanted to visit you."

"Tak, we live with together. We see each other everyday." ZIM said. He placed his fingers back over the keys and tapped a few notes to a chromatic scale.

"What was that piece that you were playing there?"

"Hmm? Oh! It's called, Moonlight Sonata." ZIM grinned. "I've heard that Beethoven played this song for a blind girl. I'm not sure if that's true or not but . . ." ZIM trailed off. Tak's features seemed to lighten.

"That was really sweet of him."

"Another rumor was that he performed it for a girl he was in love with." ZIM wiggled a hairless brow at Tak. He pressed down on the gleaming, white keys to play the beautiful melody again. This time, not only for his own amusement, but for his girl. ZIM stared deeply into Tak's eyes. She watched him with admiration for his proficient hands, that were adroitly striking each key to the tune. Tak leaned her head forward and gently put her lips upon his, not once did he break the music's sound. He played expertly as she kissed him. ZIM gaped his mouth as if he was telling Tak to do the same. Tak gratefully complied to his subtle demand and opened her mouth ever so slightly. ZIM pushed his tongue through her parted lips savoring her sweet taste.

Tak placed a hand behind his head to press further into the delicate kiss. Her other hand ventured up his his shirt to his chest to fondle the warm skin there. ZIM wanted to so desperately touch her too but he had to finish the song for her. This performance was dedicated specifically to her. His urges just needed to be controlled.

ZIM pulled away from Tak's lips for a brief moment before moving to her neck and licking her soft flesh. Tak tilted her head back so he had more access to her neck. ZIM peppered the area with quick kisses and the occasional, benign nip with his teeth. ZIM cursed in his mind.

Why'd he have to pick a six minute long song?

ZIM gasped in surprise then purred when he felt his antenna being played with. Tak took one of his long, black stalks in between her fingers and rubbed them up and down the length of it. It sent shivers all up and down his spine. It excited him to a great extent. ZIM was shaking from the pleasure now. His fingers could barely press down on the keys. Finally he had enough. He stopped in his playing and wrapped his arms around Tak's waist pulling her closer to him. Tak beamed, pecking him on the forehead. She put a hand on his thigh just below his hip. Tak ran her hand up and down his leg making him moan in ecstasy.

Tak fused her lips to his once more. "Thank you for the song. It was graciously kind to my antenna." ZIM smiled, his eyes half lidded.

"Just as you are so graciously kind to my oculars." ZIM said, chuckling. He kissed her cheek again. "I'm glad you liked it."

* * *

I just wanted to say, you guys are amazing! Especially one of my most faithful readers, Apple-Berry-Sluppie12. You always have something kind to say and I admire you for that!

Thank you all again fellow ZaTr fans! We rock!


End file.
